This invention relates generally to gas turbine engines and more particularly to fuel systems for gas turbine engines.
Fuel systems for gas turbine engines generally comprise a number of fuel delivery tubes and components that must be connected together by fuel fittings that are located near the hot portions of the combustor section of a ga turbine engine. Since fuel is delivered under considerable pressure any fuel leakage is likely to occur at these fuel fittings which are necessarily located in a hostile environment from a fuel leakage perspective.